Cookies and Fudge Bars and Yaoi, OH MY!
by Kitsuni
Summary: Daisuke, Hikari, Ken, Takeru, and Miyako have a study party, but they don't study at all! Instead they bake cookies, tell funkeh stories, and.. well.. you'll find out. ***CHAPTER 2**
1. Default Chapter

Untitled Document

**Cookies and fudge bars and yaoi, OH MY! By JoltY**

I don't own Digimon. It is Saban, Toei, etc.

**Warning:** There are some references of **yaoi** in this fanfic. Yaoi means a boyxboy relationship. This fanfic hints of **Wallsuke** (Daisuke x Wallace), and **Kensuke** (Ken x Daisuke).

~~~

Daisuke layed in his room, on his bed. His hands were crossed behind his dark red hair, playing with the strap of his goggled boredly as he stares into the poster of Wallace on his ceiling. Daisuke had a kind of dorky smile on his face, his eyes half-opened, and his cheeks were flushed of a crimson red. Suddenly, he twitched at the sound of a door slamming open in his room. He found a purple-haired girl, dressed up in a dress and shirt, holding books in her right hand and glasses on her face, looking slightly pissed off. Yup, it was Miyako all right.

"Err, heya Miyako-chan.." he said rather sheepishly. Miyako twitched and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't 'heya Miyako-chan' me, mister!" she snapped at him. "We were supposed to study today! You didn't call or anything!" She took her books and lightly hit Daisuke on the back of his head as he propped himself on his elbow. He rubbed it lightly.

"Owch! Hey, I thought the study group was TOMORROW.." he growled at Miyako, who simply smiled at him smugly. She sat down on the carpet, brushing away an empty soda can and a half-eaten bag of chips that were in her way.

"Don't you clean your room, Daisuke?" she asked him. She plopped her books, pens, pencils, notebooks, and anything else she carried with her on the ground, leaning back on Daisuke's dresser. She crossed her legs and sat Indian-style as Daisuke slid from the bed to the floor.

"Yeah, I.. uhh.. will clean it tomorrow!" he announced to an unsure Miyako.

"Uh.. huh. So where are the others?" she asked as she flipped her hair to her back. Daisuke shrugged, and looked at the digital clock on his bedside table.

"They should be here soon," she responded. "Its 6:30.. usually Ken is here by now."

And Miyako spoke too soon, as Ken leaned on the frame of the doorway, smirking. "Oh really, Miyako?" and sat next to Daisuke, making him blush again. "So.. now what?"

"I think we should wait for the others," Miyako announced. Ken and Daisuke nodded. Daisuke glanced to his fellow blue-haired friend questionably, whom shook his head in a not-right-now kind of way. Miyako simply stared at them as they did so, cocking an eyebrow questionably. "Boys are so weird.."

Ten minuets passed. Miyako was laying on the floor while Ken and Daisuke were drawing on the margins of their notebooks.

"Hey, is that Wormmon?" Daisuke asked as he pointed his pen at Ken's doodle. He simply nodded, smiling. "What do you think?"

"I like it!" Daisuke said. He could tell Ken beginning to get red as he nodded, "Yeah, thanks." Suddenly, he heard giggling as Takeru and Hikari appeared at the doorway. Miyako sat up, adjusting her glasses.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" Hikari said, while pointing to Ken and Daisuke. "Yup! Sure is!" Takeru teased along with his friend. They both shot a deathly glare at the two, wiping their mischievous smirks off their face. They both walked in and sat down next to Miyako.

"Iori has Judo practice, so he won't be coming," Hikari explained. The others nodded. Takeru sighed as he flipped open his Math book. "Okay guys, I'm having trouble with problem--"

He suddenly noticed everyone was doing anything BUT studying. Miyako and Hikari were chatting and giggling, while Daisuke and Ken discussed.. well.. uh.. 'things'. Takeru sweatdropped and sighed, closing his Math book. It WAS Thursday, and they probably weren't going to do much on Friday. Daisuke noticed Takeru's worryful look, and reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry man," Daisuke said to him. "Just do what I do, finish your homework during homeroom, study periods, and lunch time!" Miyako gave him a smart look, "Yeah, and that's why you get 60's on your report card." which sent the others, except Daisuke, into giggles. Daisuke slumped down abit.

"Ohoh!" Hikari said, pointing her finger up. "Let's make cookies!"

Everyone agreed, "YEAH!"

~~~

  
What will happen when they bake the cookies? Will Takeru eat a fudge bar? Will Hikari dare Ken to kiss Daisuke? Will Daisuke masturbate at the picture of Wallace on his ceiling? Tune in for the next chapter to find out! ^_^; 


	2. Cookie Disaster

Untitled Document

**Cookies and Fudgebars and Yaoi, OH MY!**

**Chapter Two**

---

Well, for that person who reviewed before asking who Wallace was, it is the original name for Willis from the Third Digimon Movie. And if you don't know who that is... well.. I can't consider you a digimon fan, sorry. ^_^

---

Takeru, Hikari, Ken, and Daisuke stepped out of the room and walked to the Motomiya kitchen. Jun was in there, mixing a glass of ice tea for herself. She took a sip and waved to the others, while calmly walking out.

"Hey," Hikari said, "Why isn't Jun as hyper as she usually is?"

Takeru smirked, "That ice tea is probably her fuel to get her hyped up again."

"Oooh."

Daisuke opened the cupboard and pulled out flour, a bowl, a big, wooden spoon, and other stuff to make chocolate chip cookies. He handed them to Miyako, who stared at it for a moment.

"Hey, aren't you gonna help, you stupid Taichi wannabe!?" she snapped at Daisuke, who closed his eyes and shrugged. "Me and Takeru are men!" he said buffly. "We don't bake cookies. Now get to work, woman!" he said as he stepped out of the kitchen with Ken.

"Arsehole.." Miyako muttered as her and Hikari began to make the cookies. Takeru looked in the freezer for something to eat, and suddenly, he spotted it. His favorite dessert ever was laying before his hungry eyes, wrapped in paper. He reached out to it, holding it upwards by its wooden pop sickle stick. He unwrapped it, and saw its fudgy goodness.. yes.. it was a fudgebar! Takeru sank his white teeth into the bar and ate at it gruesomely. When he was finished, he threw the wrapper and stick in the garbage, and sat on the couch next to Ken.

"Where we're you?" he asked. "Oh, I was getting a snack." Takeru responded, smiling. Ken simply nodded, and looked down to the ground. Daisuke was leaning back, his hands crossed behind his back. His eyes were shut softly, and his face was almost angelic. Ken smiled at him warmly, and patted Daisuke's head, ruffling up his hair. The red-haired goggleboy squirmed in his sleep, which Takeru thought was kind of cute. Speaking of cute, Takeru thought, he turned to Hikari. He got up from the sofa, and walked to the kitchen.

"How's the cookies?" Takeru asked. Suddenly, his eyes widened at the cake, seeping through the door of the oven. 

"H-hey, Miyako.. Hikari.." he studdered as he pointed to the oven. It was too late, however: the cake forced the door open, revealing an almost monsterlike giant wad of dough.

"Er.." Hikari said, blushing. "Must of added too much baking soda--"

Takeru's eyes widened. "YOU DON'T PUT BAKING SODA IN COOKIES!"

"Well, the recipe said so!" Miyako pointed to the cookbook. "Three t.s.p!"

Takeru sweatdropped. "T.s.p. means tablespoons, Miyako."

Miyako simply stared at him. "I thought it was ten square pounds. So I poured a box of baking soda in every cookie." Takeru slapped his forehead. Daisuke and Ken ran into the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's all the com--" they saw the large wad of dough.

---

Ahhh, I love cliffhangers. ^_^ Oh yeah, I don't know if baking soda causes the dough to go big like that o_o Don't blame me for being wrong, I never really baked or cooked anything in my life.. e.e... 


End file.
